1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electromagnetic measurements, and particularly to an antenna holding device for electromagnetic measurements.
2. Description of Related Art
In electromagnetic measurements, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) and site voltage standing-wave ratio (SVSWR) measurements, test antennas need to be respectively mounted on different measuring locations to transmit and/or receive test signals. Mounting the test antennas on and removing the test antennas from the measuring locations may require much work. Furthermore, during the electromagnetic measurements, many parameters (e.g., positions, heights and polarities) of the test antennas often need to be adjusted. The adjustment operations may also require much work, and it is generally difficult to manually adjust these parameters of the test antennas quickly and accurately.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.